Do not read
by Strue2233
Summary: Do not read put the wrong one on


**Chapter 1**

It all started when I was ten. First of all, I was adopted from the orphanage. Second, I started to have special abilities. And third I was adopted into a family of five other adopted children. But now let's go back to the day I was adopted.

"Come on Alice it's time to get up." Katie, the orphanage owner said lightly.

"Wake up Alice!" Katie complained with a little more force after I didn't move.

"GET UP NOW ALICE!" Katie yelled which made me jump up with a start.

"Why? I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"There's a family here who wants to adopt you, so hurry up." Katie snapped.

"But I want to sleep and it's my birthday so you should let me go to bed. And what kind of person would want to adopt me, a freak outsider? Nobody, that's who,"

Eventually, Katie roused me from my half asleep sate and made me get dressed and ready. Then, it was time to meet the family who was interested in me.

"Remember smile, answer all question they ask, tell the truth, act your age, and be nice." Katie hissed.

"But none of those traits fit me because I don't like smiling, never confide in people, by no means do I act my age, and hate being nice to people I don't know."

"Just do it and now go talk to them." Katie insisted pushing me through the door to see the people who might adopt me.

In the room I saw a man and a woman who looked about 20. They had huge smiles on their faces as if they had just won the lottery.

"Hi I'm Alice."

"Hello I'm Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Esme and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice."

After about an hour of question's

I think that you should go to your room and get some more sleep because you look tired. We like you a lot Alice so if you would like to live with us you can and we will pick you up tomorrow at 12 o'clock so have your stuff packed." Carlisle said

_Oh my goodness I finally get out of this wretched place. YES, YES, YES!! _

"Thank you so much. This is like a blessing. Will I have any siblings?"

"You're welcome. Yes you will have one sister. Her name is Rosalie. You will also have three brothers. Their names are Edward, Jasper, and Emmet." Esme explained

_I will finally have friends._

"I'm so excited I can't wait till tomorrow, thanks again."

"You're very welcome Alice."Carlisle said. "Esme and I need to leave we'll see you tomorrow at 12 o' clock. Goodbye Alice see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

_I'M GETTING __ADOPTED__, I'M GETTING ADOPTED!_

**Chapter 2**

As I skipped over to the door, opened it, and skipped out I saw Katie with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Why the huge smile?"

"Oh it's just because you got adopted," Katie yelled. "I'm so happy for you."

_Right like she's happy for me. I bet she is just exited that I'm leaving and that there will be less kids here to take care of._

"I'm going to go pack"

Yes I'm finally alone, so I can think about everything that happened today. One, it's my birthday and no one has congratulated me except Esme and Carlisle. Two, I'm getting adopted and am going to have one sister and two brothers. Three, wait there is no third, at least not yet.

After a while I went down to lunch but what surprised me is that there was no one there. The place is usually as busy as a bee hive. I wonder where they are. Oh well, I really don't care. There probably just coming later or already left. I only hope that the lunch helpers are there so I can get my food. As I walk through the doors into the lunch serving room I'm hit with a chorus of congratulations and happy birthdays from what looked like the whole orphanage. This totally surprised me since they never remember my birthday.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning when I woke up it was 11 o'clock. Then, I threw on some clothes and went down to breakfast. After that I went to my room, got my stuff, and walked to the waiting room by the front entrance to wait for Carlisle and Esme by that time, it was 11:55.

_I hope that they come soon. I really want to meet my new family._

As I was waiting in the adjacent waiting room I decided to do a crossword from this week's newspaper. When I took the crumpled paper out of my duffle bag I noticed that I forgot a stupid pen. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! Now I have to get up to get the pen from the table at the other side of the room. After that, something weird happened. I got an image of me going to get the pen and right as I picked it up Esme and Carlisle walked into the room. Well this is different but, awesome. As if I had planed it, the door open right as I was about to get up.

_What just happened? _

"You don't have to put your crossword away since it takes some time to get to our house." Esme explained.

"Ok"

"Here I'll take you duffle bag." Jonathan stated. "Are you sure that you have everything this doesn't look like that much."

"Yeah this is everything, why is this not a lot?"

"Well you sisters had three bags each, and they were still carrying some things." Jennifer explained.

Three duffle bags they must have a bunch of possessions but I did pack my things tight together. I think I'll tell them that.

"I packed all my stuff together really tight it will blow up really big if you let the air in."

"Ok" Jennifer said as we headed out to the car.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived at Jonathan and Jennifer's house or what I l like to call the Mansion. It's a 3 story house and it covers about a million miles of space. The sheer size of the house surprised me. Then, it was time to meet my sisters, Alice and Maria. I was hoping that we would become friends.

"Alice, Maria! It's time to meet Kaylan!", Jennifer shouted up the corkscrew staircase.

"Ok, ok, we are coming", the reply came at once.

I hope they are nice since we will live together. I really would like friends. The footsteps me out of my thoughts.

"Hi you must be Kaylan. I am Alice." a short, happy looking girl babbled. The other girl, a little taller than me, just nodded in my direction, keeping her distance. Alice's light blonde hair glistened in the sunlight streaming through the enormous windows. Maria's brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail while her sister's sported pig-tails. Luckily, they didn't dress up fancy, that would stink. The T-shirts and sweatpants were perfectly aligned with my style.

"Do you want us to show you your room and our rooms so you can put your stuff down?" the hyper blonde blurted out.

"Ok", and up the velvet covered steps we walked, Maria trailing behind.

After they showed me my room, Jonathan called us down for dinner.

At dinner Jennifer told us that we would be going to a school that was a boarding school but only had school every six months so we would be home schooled all of the other six months. Then it was time for bed.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Alice woke me up at 7 a.m. I was so tired, I felt dead.

"COME ONNNNNNNNNNNN! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL."Alice yelled.

"Why? I don't want to!"

Right after I said that Alice was lifted into the air and was thrown onto the couch that was at the opposite end of the room.

"What in the world did you just do Kaylan?" Alice questioned.

"I have no idea. This has happened once before except it was a pen that flew into my hand. Isn't it weird?"

"Heck yeah it's different but think about it, you could clean your room without getting up and moving around. You only need to learn to control them." Alice complained. "I wish I had that ability but at least I have something else."

"What you have abilities to?"

_What are they?_

"I am telepathic. So that's why I answered your question that you only thought. And now I can answer yes and no questions that you don't want to say out loud with a shake of my head. Won't this be fun?" Alice blabbered.

_Yep this will be so much fun._

"You really think that? Cool. We should go wake up Maria." Alice screamed.

"WHAT YOU WOKE ME BEFRORE YOU WOKE HER UP! GODNESS ALICE WHY, WHY, WHY?"

"Well Maria likes to sleep late so I decided to wake you up first but apparently you don't like getting up early either." Alice explained.

"Ok let's go wake Maria up. Just next time rouse her up before me please."

As we were walking to Maria's room Alice and I were talking about our abilities and about school. After we woke Maria up we told her about Alice and my powers. It turned out that Maria also had special abilities except hers are projecting pictures into others heads. This is kind of cool. But I find it a little weird that all three of the children the Gatnnos's adopted got special abilities and no one else in the world. Well actually no one the entire universe has any special abilities but all three of us do. Isn't that kind of creepy?

An hour later we arrived at the school that we would go to every six months.

In the following weeks we started to control our powers and notice that there was this girl, Rose, who seemed a little suspicious of us. Then in the fourth week it all started. It was in Alice, Maria and my free hour. All of the sudden we all got clouded eyes, vacant expressions, and got this flash in our head that seemed real.

_There was a big boom and there were four people, three babies and one parent that looked like the children's mother and she seemed to be running away from someone or something. Then the flash stopped._

"Maria was that you?"Alice interrogated.

"Wouldn't you know if it was me? I'm just as confused as you are. I wonder what that was. Do you have a theory Kaylan? Maria asked me.

"Nope I have no idea what in the world that was. What did you see Alice?"

After we discussed what we saw, for about 30 minutes, it was time for our next class history.

_OH NO__ WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO THAT WRECHED SUBJECT I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM EVEN YESTERDAY. I HATE HISTORY._

_After I survived that idiotic subject it was finally time for lunch. Luckily, I thought I was going to fall asleep in the middle of Mrs. Past's lecture on World War Two. God I hate history._

"We have to go to history because Jennifer and Jonathan think it's an important subject since they loved it when they were in school. So we have to take it because it would hurt their feelings if we didn't stay in that class and I don't want to hurt Jennifer and Jonathan's feelings.

The next day we got another flash and this one was the exact same as the first one.

"What could they mean? I think they are talking about people who need our help. We should go look to see if they are there and need our help." Alice told us.

"No they can't mean that that is talking about something that happened a couple years ago."

"You guys are both wrong it's talking about something that will happen in a few years!" Maria countered.

"No you are both wrong!" Alice yelled stomping out of the room.

"KAYLAN YOU ARE WRONG!"Maria screamed showing me a picture of her being right in my mind and ran out the door.

So now I'm in the first fight that I ever had with my sisters and it feels horrible. I feel so alone since I have no one to talk to. I wish they were here so we could use our abilities together but since they aren't here I think a practice alone.

Right as I began practice the door opened and the pencil that I had been practicing with fell to the floor at the same time Rose walked in.

"Hi, I know I haven't introduced myself but I'm Rose Schol and you must be Kaylan Gatnnos. It's nice to meet you." Rose introduced herself to me.

"Leave me alone Rose"

"Thanks but no thanks Kaylan" Rose said sarcastically.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOWWWW!"

"Why should I? I don't feel like it." Rose questioned.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO. NOW GET OUT"

"Fine but you're just being a self-centered idiot." Rose complained.

The next couple days were boring without Alice and Maria to talk to but I wouldn't think or say that for them to hear. They would think I am weak which I'm not. I do not want people to think about me as weak because, that is not one of my qualities since I can beat every other person that was in my part of the orphanage in arm wrestling even the boys. A am not weak.

It's been a month since Alice, Maria, and I had our big fight and we are still not on talking terms. I know I said I would be tough but this really stinks. I have no one to talk to, no one to practice with, and no friends. I don't know about you but to me it is not a very good life. I wish they were here.

The next day as I was practicing, telekinesis, with my back to the door Rose must have snuck in because when I turned around to leave for history she was standing behind me frozen as a statue. She must have seen the whole thing.

"Oh Rose please don't tell please."

"Why shouldn't I tell the whole school today at lunch that you have telekinesis?" Rose questioned.

"Please don't tell. Plus you have no proof that I have telekinesis."

"That's true." Rose said.

The following day in history Mrs. Past announced that we would be doing a group project and that she had already chosen the groups which got a moan out of the class. The first group will be Jack, Will, and Erinn. The second group will be Kaylan, Alice, and Maria.

_OH NO!_

For all the other groups, I spaced out.

_Why did she have to be nice today? Today of all days. WHY, WHY, WHY_.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention you will be working on this assignment in all your free time, morning, noon, and night." Mrs. Past explained.

After Mrs. Past finished explaining the project we had time to work on it for the rest of the bell. Then, we got into our groups.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did!" Alice apologized as soon as she came over.

"Me too!" Maria said

"Same. Friends again?"

"Yeah!" Alice almost screamed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Maria asked rhetorically.

Now, that we are on friendlier terms the time past so much quicker than when we were fighting. It was amazing how fast the time could go.

Then, a week after we became friends, we all had another flash for the first time in a while. It was the same flash from the first time.

I think I know what it means Maria shot those words into my head which I knew that Alice would be reading my thoughts. Next I wrote what on a piece of paper that I flew across the room to Maria. Tell you later when we are done with this class flashed into my head. Ok I wrote down and flew the paper back across the room to Maria.

Finally the highly anticipated time to hear Maria's theory was upon us.

"I think the answer is a mix between all of our ideas. It's something from the past, future, and present. It's us…" Maria informed us.

"WHAT!! THE!! HECK!!"

"What do you mean exactly?" Alice questioned.

"What I mean is we are all triplets. It makes sense since we all have the same birthday, are all the same age, and all have special abilities. Doesn't it make sense?"Maria explained and questioned.

"Wow that does make sense. That's a good idea Maria." Alice excitedly answered.

After a few more hours of talking about it we all agreed that we were triplets and that that's what the flashes meant.

The following months followed in quick proximity as if time were going faster than the speed of sound. After what seemed like one week it was time to go home for the next six months of being home schooled.

_What fun? _

Now, it will be really hard to practice our abilities but we can hopefully live through it. Hopefully, it would take a lot of explaining to do if Jennifer and or Jonathan saw us practicing. That would be really, really bad.

Actually six months didn't take as long as I thought it would with Jennifer and Jonathan. It only seemed to be only a couple of days. In fact it went faster than the whole time that Alice, Maria, and I were friends at the boarding school. Oh yeah, Jennifer and Jonathan never caught us practicing the whole time, we were very discrete. Now it's time to go back to the boarding school again.

7


End file.
